Paris is so.........Magical.
by Angelfyre
Summary: Hermione goes to Paris and meets one of her friends from Hogwarts and starts to fall in love with him
1. The Trip Was So Lonely

Title- Paris is so………Magical.

Author Name- Angelfyre

Author Email- Angelfyre115@hotmail.com

POV- Hermione

Category- Romance

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- No, I do not, own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. 

This is my very first posted fan-fic, please be kind, R&R! Thanx! ^^ 

Words in **double stars** are Hermione's thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Paris, supposedly the most romantic place on Earth, Yeah, right, that's why I had to come here with no one. I just had to sign up when Professor McGonagall posted an 'Educational Trip To A Muggle Town' sheet. I guess I was the only one to sign up, no one was on my plane, or on the bus to the hotel Prof. McGonagall booked for all Hogwarts students to attend.**

"Hello, Ms.?" a strange but warm voice asked.

Hermione turned around, seeing a boy, wait, he wasn't a boy, he was a teenager, about as old as Hermione, 16, but why was he was working here, at 'Le Château de Paris'? 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the very cute boy.

"I'm working here, did you sign up when Prof. McGonagall put up that sheet?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I did. But, what are you doing here? And why didn't you sign up? So I wouldn't be here all alone?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore applied me for a job here, so I could learn about more muggle countries' customs." He replied back.

"Okay, well, when are you off work?" Hermione asked him, while gazing in his beautiful eyes.

**I can't believe he's here, I thought I'd be alone this whole vacation. Where should we go? What should we do? Oh my God…………I like him! *Sigh* I can't believe how naive I was about this, why haven't I admitted this this to myself before??? **

"Uh…yeah, I'm off in…*looks at his watch*………right………now!"

"Great!"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I need to get to my room and unpack but I was hoping you could bring us somewhere."

"Okay, uh…um…why don't we go eat?"

"Sure."

"Alright, um, follow me."

"Okay." Hermione said while trying to catch up to her just admitted crush.

They soon walked over to a bakery-type café named 'Maison Sucré'. They both sat down and ordered coffee.

"Um………I don't understand any of this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Uh…neither do I"

"I'm picking…*spinning her finger around in circles above the menu*…this one!"

"Good choice! Uh…what was it?"

"I dunno, I guess I'll find out when the waiter comes with it."

"Yeah."

The waiter came with a dish with some yellowish cake-type jelly. He told them it was marzipan, Hermione knew what it was but her friend didn't know what it was but they both liked it. They soon walked around the wonderful city of Paris underneath the sunset but soon enough there'd be bed check for Hermione, Professor McGonagall, said she'd apparate to all the Hogwarts students in muggle places and if they weren't in bed by 10:30 PM they'd be in big trouble.

"Well, I better get going to bed," Hermione said before they walked into 'Le Château de Paris'.

"Alright then, umm, I don't work tomorrow, want me to show you around Paris?"

"Sure, I'd love that so much."

"Lovely! I'll pick you up here at 11:30 AM."

"Okay! G'night"

The 16-year-old boy turned around; with a smile across his face, ear to ear, he was finally able to be able to tell Hermione about the crush he'd had on her since their first year at Hogwarts.

**Well; I'll have to tell him sometime that I like him. I'll tell him soon, when I feel it's right. *Sigh* I think I might be in love. Yet he's soooo hot, his bright green eyes, that awesome figure, from quidditch I suppose, *sigh* and that hair! Oooohhhh the way he does his hair just give me goose bumps.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I wasn't gonna give any hints about who he was but I decided right before I went to bed to let you all know who it was. ^^ Thanx! Don't forget to Review!

--Angelfyre


	2. The Day Out On The Town

Disclaimer- No, I do not, own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here he was lying in bed, thinking about what he and Hermione would do tomorrow.

**God, I have no idea why I've started this…. erm, obsession? *sigh* Why? Why Hermione? Why now? Why Paris? Why did Professor Dumbledore have to apply me for this dumb job? If he didn't, and if I hadn't accepted, I'd be spending my whole day with Hermione, but I guess it's for the best, I mean, I don't want to wreck our friendship…What am I talking about? I like her so much, she's beautiful, smart, oh…and so much more!**

"Well, I'd better be going to bed, gotta be ready for tomorrow, it's a big day, I'm telling her!" he said to his snowy white owl, while he got into his bed.

"Hoot," replied his loyal pet.

~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning to you too!"

"Well, today the game plan is to: have lunch in 'Le Jardin de Étoiles'; then we go to 'Le Arch de Triumph'; then 'Palais de Luxembourg', then at 7:00 PM we're going to the very top of the 'Eiffel Tower' to watch the sunset once again."

"Wow, what a day!"

"Yeah, I planned out the whole day perfectly."

"All right, where to?" said Hermione with enthusiasm.

"Well, lunch in the garden isn't until 11:30, so why don't we go look around the garden before lunch?"

"Okay, that'll be great!"

**Oh gosh! I didn't expect her to be awake already, I was gonna buy her a bunch of flowers. I guess she's as excited as me, about our day together. Oh, or she could be just excited about seeing Paris, hmm…I wonder.**

~At 'Le Jardin de Étoiles'~

"Wow, this is so beautiful," *sneezes* "oh, doh, I dodally forgod aboud my allergy medicid."

"Don't worry Hermione, I have some, I always carry mine around."

"Well, id's dime fer lunch now," *sneezes* "ugh, hope dis medicid works by our nexd d-d-d¾ " *sneezes* "drip." 

He hugs Hermione and walks with her into the restaurant, by this time, her symptoms, had worn off, Hermione was back to normal.

"Gosh, I'm so glad my allergies aren't that severe," Hermione said while wiping her nose, "I can't believe I forgot to take it this morning."

"That's alright, as long as you're okay now."

"Yeah, I'm good now."

"Great," he snapped at the waiter, "Garç on!"

"Oui, Monsieur," the waiter replied, with a very thick French accent, "would you like to order?"

Hermione and her friend ordered their food, and continued on to 'Le Arch De Triumph'.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" a familiar cold voice asked Hermione's friend, "I thought you went to go work in a muggle town?"

"I did! This is it Malfoy!" Harry snapped back at Draco, "did you think you'd be *anywhere* without me being near?"

"Whoa! Calm down, Potter! Don't need to be hasty, I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone." Malfoy said as he turned around mumbling, "I was only trying to say 'hi' to you and Hermione." 

"Harry!?! You didn't have to *that* rude to Draco, he only tried to say hi to us," Hermione told Harry.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, he just makes my blood boil whenever he's around."

"I know, he does that to everyone."

"Well, let's head to 'Le Arch de Triumph'."

"Alright! Let's Go!" Hermione said while grabbing Harry's arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry it took so long to type this out, I had lots of things to do, but since I took so long I revealed who it was, to make y'all happy!

--Angelfyre


End file.
